shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gao Feng
Gao Feng is a pirate as well as the martial artist and assassin of the Blue Wonder Pirates. He is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join. With a sizable portion of the crew comprising of non-fighters, Gao is highly valued as the crew’s strongest fighter at the time of his joining as he was able to defeat both Kite D. Drystan and Makani in a two versus one fight with little to no difficulty. An experienced practitioner of , Gao currently journeys the land in search of vengeance against a former friend for the destruction of their school and the death of their beloved master. He originated on Karate Island where he spent most of his life training. Gao originally encountered the Blue Wonder crew in an antagonistic light. Having been hired by the father of Neema Gifford to return her to Seebleport after she ran away, Gao and his own personal team of assassins tracked down Neema and the Blue Wonder Pirates to the town of Samos where they clashed. However, Neema's subsequent kidnapping by goons of crime lord Alviero Petrini forced Gao and his team to temporarily ally with the Blue Wonders. After Luther's defeat and Neema's recovery, Gao allowed her to stay with the Blue Wonders but vowed to come for her again. Gao did not join the crew until after the events at Ethereal Castle and the murders of his teammates upon their return to Karate Island. Having been betrayed not long before joining the Blue Wonders, Gao was very distrusting towards others. While the majority of the world withholds a natural distrust towards pirates, Gao was distant from all people and was initially bitter towards his crewmates when they tried to befriend him. According to Gao himself, his only reason for joining the Blue Wonder Pirates in the first place was out of curiosity for their captain and his dream to establish his own legacy. Secretly, Gao also shares this dream. In terms of raw power, Gao is at the pinnacle of the Blue Wonder Pirates. He is fully capable of engaging foes much larger and bulkier than him with his amazing use of speed and agility. Also, which is very uncommon within his crew, Gao executes excellent strategy when fighting and is very selective about the moves he makes. Because of his deadly fighting ability and support of the Blue Wonder Pirates during their numerous chaotic endeavors, Gao has earned himself an bounty of 20,000,000. Appearance Gao is a tall young man with mid-length thin white hair that falls just below his ears in length. He is of a lithe but athletic build, his body containing little to no fat but some muscle definition from his years of intense training on Karate Island. His has large dark eyes lined a top with thin brows that strangely contrast with his hair color, being black instead of white. His smooth skin is fair and pale, a blue tattoo displaying the logo of his former martial arts school being the only thing apparent on his upper left arm. After the time skip, Gao doesn't change much physically besides growing an inch taller. Category:Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist Category:Kung Fu Practitoner Category:Blue Wonder Pirates Category:One Piece: Beyond the Shore